Ultimate Rescue: Animals Save the Rusty Rivets Bits
Ultimate Rescue: Animals Save the Rusty Rivets Bits is a 2nd Movie episode that released in June 19, 2019. Toys: Animals in Rusty Rivets Form with Action Pack with Lollie and Larry the robot lizards, Even The little teenage robot skunk named Pesky Stunky. Summary The Bits is out of control with Frankfurt the robotic skunk. So is up to the Animal Patrol Team to rescue the bits and Frankfurt in Rusty Rivets Style. Plot The Animal Patrol met the Rusty Rivets even Frankie Fritz. The Animal Patrol and the Bits are very well making and building. They made Lollie and Larry the robot lizards and of course a Little Teenage Robot Striped Skunk named Pesky Stunky when she met Frankfurt, but Frankie pick him up from her. Something was happening when the Animals are working hard, the bits are out of control even Frankfurt. Lollipop tells to Rusty, Ruby and Frankie "The Bits are runaway and even Frankfurt, he's getting away!" on her Animal NutPad. She will called the Animal Patrol as they headed to the Treetop Lookout as they become Rusty Rivets. Little Flighter is the Rusty Rivets Sugar Glider so he can help the Animal Patrol in ultimate rescue style. So he is in his jeep and turns into a Ultimate Rescue Rusty Rivets Jeep so his friends are buckle in and ready to go, even Bluecorn the little Chipmunk can sit next to him and Caramel Carla on the jeep. They're arrived in Rusty Mobile Lab when Little Flighter helps Rusty to catch the bits. Eva (in her Rusty Rivets Helicopter) and Carlie Mcgill can rescue the first bit Ray because he was doing a light problem. Eva caught him with her claw because he's in the hill. Audryck (in his Rusty Rivets Ski) with Carlito (on the back with him) Kendryck (In his Rusty Rivets Bike) and Danjhely (in her Rusty Rivets Rover Car) are next to save 3 bits. Kendryck caught Jack with his tow hook because he's headed to the river, Audryck and Carlito caught Crush because he's in the Jungle and Danjhely caught Whirly because she's in the forest. Lollipop tells Caramel Carla can use her Sled on her Rusty Rivets Snow Mobile to take the Bits back to Rusty and Ruby. But we need to save Frankfurt as Little Flighter wanted to catch him but he's getting away. He tells Rusty to catch Frankfurt with a animal catcher so Rusty can Combine it and Design it. Rusty and Ruby will build in "Modify, Customized and Rustify" to made the Animal Catcher 8000. Little Flighter will ride with Pesky Stunky, Bluecorn wants to help him, but she's going to tell Lollipop first. She's telling her that she want to help Little Flighter, She said "yes" as she goes with him to rescue Frankfurt. Frankfurt was headed to the big lake in the snowy place as Little Flighter and Bluecorn caught him with a net as they take him back to Frankie Fritz. Little Flighter did a great job to doing for saving Whirly give him a Rusty rivets Badge because he's a Mechanic Sugar Glider as the Animal Patrol Team and Bluecorn give him a hug. They doing some repairing missions as Little Flighter was on the lab as he flying through the air, but he falls down by himself, Animal patrol Team and Bluecorn are laughed during the end part. First Responders: Little Flighter: Ride on his Jeep so the Animal Patrol Team can go in Action. Eva and Carlie Mcgill: Rescue Ray. Audryck, Carlito, Kendryck and Danjhely: Rescue Whirly, Jack and Crush. Caramel Carla: Use her Sled on her Rusty Rivets Snow Mobile to take the Bits back to Rusty. Backup Responder: Bluecorn: Little Flighter will help her to Rescue Frankfurt and taking him back to Frankie Fritz. Cast Lollipop Ruffles O'Reilly Audryck Carlito Carlie Mcgill Eva Kendryck Danjhely Caramel Carla Little Flighter Bluecorn Lollie and Larry Pesky Stunky Rusty Rivets Characters Category:Episodes Category:Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol Episodes Category:Ultimate Rescue Episodes